Gallagher gets big surprises!
by poseidondaughter13
Summary: annabeth,katie,thalia,clarisse,selina got to gallagher undercover as models to kill the circe of cavan. Will cammie fight for the boys?later in the year percy,travis,nico,chris,and charles join.DRAMA!percabeth,Zammie and much more pairings. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher gets big surprises

**Written by PoseidonDaughter13 please enjoy! This is my second story my first one is Anger to anything feel free to check it out. Read and Review please! Tell me if it's good! **

Chapter 1 (New girls, New uniforms)

Cammie POV

I was called to the office with my friends Bex, Liz and Macey my mother was in her seat drinking coffee. We took a seat and looked at her she sighed.

"Alright as you maybe have already figure it out the Blackthorne boys will be coming to Gallagher. Since last time they visit we didn't get a chance to show them what we got." we nodded and Bex responded.

"Your right Mrs. Morgan we didn't show what we got .But this time where NOT going to be drooling over them since we saw them last year and I personally think we got better looking." Macey nodded while Liz and I blushed.

"Were getting off topic here. The point is that this year were going to show what Gallagher girls are made of." I interrupted. Of course Macey had to roll her eyes.

"Duhh but all fair is in war and let's say we play dirty." Macey said and at this we all nodded in agreement even my mother.

"Yes we play dirty and this time we have new uniforms designed by a very talented young lady." My mother said and it really surprised me that she would come up with this dirty plan. I looked at Macey but she stared back at me wondering who. I thought it was her but I guess not.

"Can we see them?" Liz said nervously

"Of course but I'll show them to the whole school right now." My mother answered.

"So is that it? Can we leave and see the new uniforms?" I asked anxious to see the new uniform and I'm guessing so where the rest of my friends. My mother shook her head and smiled.

"Another thing is that we are having new students that are models to help us. Yes they are professional models." My mother said answering Macey before she could ask the question.

"But I think we can handle this on our own." Macey said

"Are you sure you don't want their help?" My mother asked all of us.

"How about we look at them first and then decide." Liz suggested. We nodded before Macey could say something since not all of us look like models.

"Alright lets go" my mother said standing up. We followed her to the Breakfast room where my mother is going to present the new plan.

I sat on our usual table and stared at the seat that Zach sat last time he visited but now it was lonely just like me. Maybe I spend a lot of time with the girls but it's not the same as hanging around with Zach. I knew Bex felt the same with Grant. Macey missed Nick a lot she was the only one to admit liking him and missing him the rest of us didn't say anything. Liz is too shy to admit she liked Jonas and there's me. I'm confused I'm not sure what my feelings for Zach are and I have to figure it out he was just a guy with a bunch of secrets.

"Everyone today we will be presenting our new Uniforms and to tell you that once again the Blackthorne boys will be coming!" everyone irrupted in cheers and I shared a knowing look with my friends.

A tough looking gorgeous chick came let's say she looked wow! Her straight brown hair was left down and her face was flawless with a little of red eyeshadow and very little black eyeliner she had pink redish lips that I know for sure boys would love to kiss. Macey was taking down notes looking at the great sexy uniform she was wearing.

"Girls focus on the clothes not her hair, face, and make up. Since you will be wearing that too." My mother said noticing us staring and trying to figure out how to get so pretty like her.

I looked at her clothes she was wearing a red tank top and a dark blue sweater rolled up by the arms and at the corner it said Gallagher Academy. The sweater was tight and it stopped by your belly botton of course the tank top was covering her belly button. She was wearing a really short skirt, red with dark blue lines matching with the sweater. Lastly what surprised me that she was wearing bloody red vans with dark blue shoe laces.

"What do you think?" My mom asked us practically everyone shouted or yelled they loved it.

"Isn't it too showy?" Liz asked nervously.

"Of course not its perfect!"Macey said smiling like crazy.

Next came a punk gorgeous girl came. She had straight black hair with pretty blue eyes and little freckles that made her even prettier. She had heavy black eyeliner with blue eyeshadow but no lip gloss showing her pink lips. She had a blue bow with dark black glittery skulls decorating the bow. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed a little bit of her waist but was enough to cover her belly button. Her tank top said Gallagher Academy in black small letters. She had a black leather jacket rolled up by the arms it stopped at her waist. She was wearing tight leather black jeans and they had letters on the side of the leg. It said Gallagher girls Rule BEWARE! The letters were glittery making it very noticeable. She was wearing blue Nikes with the Nike sign glittery.

"It's perfect!"Tina said she was really obsessed with glitter. I wasn't a big fan of glitter but this outfit rocks! There was a chorus of yes or hell yes.

An amazing looking chick came walking modeling her outfit. Her eyes seemed to change color. The pretty chick had purple eyeshadow and no eyeliner with a little of blush. Her pretty brown hair was curled up. She was wearing a short tight dark purple dress that had a purple spaghetti strip on one shoulder the other shoulder was barren. The dress was full with white letters that said IM A GALLAGHER GIRL AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT. She was wearing purple vans with white shoelaces. The tennis shoes looked awesome with the dress. I guess everyone was supposed to wear tennis shoes to run better.

Another hot girl came she had stunning green eyes with green eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail with a pink flower in her hair. She was wearing a pink striped with green tank top. She was wearing a jean sleeveless sweater that had a V-neck that reached her belly button. Her tank top was covering her belly button. She also had jean capris with letters that said Gallagher Hot girl on the side of her leg. Lastly she had black DC's with the dc letters in green.

"Awesome I Love it " Bex said

"There is one more girl alright girls." My mother said. Honestly I loved every outfit.

"The clothes they are wearing will be giving to you but the accessories and make up they are wearing are not going to be given since it's their stuff." My mother said and we all groaned.

**That's the first chapter guys keep reading I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please review and tell how to make it better or if you simply like it!thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher gets a big surprise!

** Hope u like it!Please review. Read anger to anything if u like the Percy Jackson series.**

Chapter 2(not such a good plan)

Cammie POV

"This is the last type of uniform you can wear!" My mother said. I smiled but my mouth dropped open when I saw the girl that was modeling she was WOW!She walked with pride and smoothly. I looked at Macey her expression was just like mine. The girl was wearing a black tank top it reached her stomach showing her perfectly toned stomach. Her shirt said Gallagher Girl she was wearing a leather jacket that was rolled up by her elbows and covered the same thing the tank top covered. So neither her tank top nor leather jacket covered her stomach. The leather jacket was sparkly grey. She was wearing sparkly grey leather short shorts bragging her long tanned legs. Lastly she was wearing black with white converse.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked. We nodded gaping at the girl. The girl had flawless face with no makeup her grey uniform made her eyes popped out since her eyes where grey too. Her hair was golden blond and perfectly cut. Her eyes showed innocence but her body showed otherwise. I already knew she was a sweet girl but someone you don't want to mess with.

"Well you'll see the new girls when the boys arrive." My mother announced and the girls were gone. Macey motioned us to follow her.

"So what's up?" I asked her once we were in the secret passage.

"Them are what's up. Think what's going to happen when they come." I thought and well it hit me like a brick wall.

**Pro's and Con's on new hot girls**

**Pro.** We are going to show who Gallagher girls really ARE!

**Con. **They are extremely hot

**Pro. **New uniforms make us look Sexy!

**Con.** Boys will love them and forget about us

**Pro.** We will beat them because they will be staring at them

**Con. **Not getting a boyfriend

**Pro. **Maybe New friends

I bit my lip finally getting it. Macey nodded noticing out faces getting scrunched up and biting our lip nervously.

"Well look at the bright side people we are going teach whose boss."Bex said

"But we don't do that because we are spies. "Liz said making a huge point which made all of us nodded and start to think.

"I'm I the only one who doesn't have a plan?" Macey said.

"No I've got nothing." I finally said followed by Bex and Liz who also had no idea what to do. We walked back to the breakfast room I looked through the new uniforms trying to decide which one to use since my mom was giving them. I asked for all of them since I couldn't decide which one to choose. My mother gave me all the clothes smiling and said

"Which one are you wearing tomorrow?" I shook my head and answered her

"I dunno." She smiled and nodded. I walked up to Macey who was getting triple what I got I laughed and she grinned seeing how much clothing she had compared to me.

"These are bloody gorgeous!" Bex exclaimed running up to us. Macey squealed in response and I just simply nodded.

"I know who they are they are the worldwide famous designers and models and Annabeth, The blond one is the Mrs. Universe from Athens." We heard Tina tell Liz. We turned around to hear her more closely. Tina had audience around her already so we joined the audience.

"They are rebellious chicks I heard they had to come to Gallagher because they got arrested again so in order to not go to jail they have to attend. People are also saying they want to take Annabeth title off since she's a bad influence but she is too beautiful so they are keeping her even though she is a trouble maker. My mom interviewed her and Annabeth said she once worked for a Mafia guy but quit by telling the police officer where he was hiding." Tina said but I didn't even believe a thing since often Tina says huge lies about pop stars. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room that I shared with my best friends. I sat down and thought about what Tina just said I knew I didn't believe her. But my biggest problem had a name and that was Zach Goode. I guess I have no freaking idea what's going to happen when he arrives as a spy I hate not knowing things especially when it can change the future. Worst of all it can change my future and my heart. All this is too much to handle for me a 16 year old girl. But mother said having big problems at a young age can be good because you get wiser and more experience but I'm having too much of experience. The door opened and Liz came followed by Bex and Macey.

"Tina was annoying the crap out of me I was so close to beating her up!" Bex said. Liz rolled her eyes and took a seat next to me.

"What wrong Cammie?" Liz said my stony face. I sighed

"That I have a feeling that something is going to happen and it's going to affect us really hard." I said. They nodded and at least I felt a little better since I'm going to have my friends with me so that we could go through this together.

"So what are we wearing?" Macey said grinning. My mom said we could start wearing our uniform today. Bex smiled eager to make Grant drool like an idiot. Liz looked nervous since she didn't feel like comfortable showing a lot of skin. Macey stuffed me in the bathroom and made me take a shower when I came out my clothes where ready. I changed into them and Macey added make up I scrunched my face in disgust but she ignored me and add it. She straightened my hair which hurt like hell trust me she pulled my hair Hard with the straightener machine. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked HOT! Thanks to Macey of course since she is a fationista and thanks to the person that designed the clothes.

"Thanks Beauty Queen!" I said to Macey.

"You welcome!Darling!"She answered back. I was wearing a blue tank top that was darker than my eyes it showed a little bit of my waist with a black leather jacket and leather jeans with the blue Nikes. Liz came dressed in a green tank top a jean sleeveless sweater with capris and DC. Bex was wearing a red tank top with the dark blue sweater and a skirt and red vans. Finally came Macey she was wearing the dress with letters of course she was rocking it but instead of tennis shoes she was wearing high heels. Her hair was curled with glitter all over it she was wearing white eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick. We were ready! We walked to our first class…

**Big Day!**

Today was the big day and we were all nervous we wearing the same outfit from yesterday since everyone said we looked hot in them. I walked with my friends and sat for launch. My mother came and I shifted nervously.

"WELCOME the BLACKTHORNE BOYS!" My mom said and the door burst open and there were the boys smirked. Every girl stood up and the boy's mouth dropped open. I looked at Zach who was looking at me smirking. Grant was drooling at Bex and Nick was staring wide open at Macey. Jonas was blushing like crazy looking at Liz. Zach sat next to me.

"I like my view." he said looking at me instead of smiling I bit my lip I looked at the girls they looked nervous like me of course the boys noticed this because Nick asked the million dollar question

"What wrong?" he asked looking at us worriedly. We didn't say anything but fixed our eyes on my mother who was smirking. looked anxious of course he is a guy I thought.

"But not only are the boys staying with us this semester anyone care to guess?" My mother asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just say it we know it's going to happen!" Tina shouted, getting weird looks of the boys. A window broke and the first model came she was wearing the same except she had a bloody red bow and a huge spear strapped on her back she was wearing leather gloves but strapped to her leg where knifes that looked really sharped. She crossed her arms scowling walking up to my mom who was smiling like crazy. Through the same window came the punk chick she was wearing extra black eyeliner a necklace that sparkled with a skull she was wearing the same outfit but her black hair had blue highlights she had a sword strapped on her back. Right after her came the girl with the dress and weird but pretty eyes she had her hair curled with small pink highlights she had hot pink tennis shoes and the dress was pink instead of purple. She had a pink glittery bow in her hair and a diamond bracelet. After her came the girl with green eyes she was wearing the same outfit but her tank top was sparkling green. She was wearing a real flower in her hair which braided in a beautiful French braid. She was wearing a silver necklace.

"Where's Annabeth?" Tina asked and my mom looked at the girls in confusing.

"She's getting rid of the paparazzi. "The tough looking chick said. We took a chance at looking at Zach he was staring wide eyed at the new girls. Grant was drooling like crazy and Jonas was off in lalala land red as a tomato and Nick was plain staring dreamily grinning. I rolled my eyes tried not to feel hurt. Macey was obviously hurt because she was staring at Nick a hurt expression on her face. Bex had her fist clenched and Liz looked ready to cry. The rest of the girls at the lunchroom where glaring at the new girls and shooting jealous looks. But the new girls looked totally unaffected. The tough looking girl was glaring back and intense and scary glare her.

"Nick wake the fuking up or I'm going to slap the shit out you." Macey threaten Nick. But Nick stayed the same. Bex looked murderous.

"I'm Thalia." The punk chick introduced herself.

"And I'm Selina." The girl in the pink dress said.

"I'm Clarisse punks." The tough looking girl said

"I'm Katie" the green eyed girl said.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase." The blond appeared out of nowhere. Zach fainted and Grant fell of his seat. Nick fainted and hit his head in the table. Jonas simply fell on the floor. I shook my head trying hard not to cry. Awkward minutes passed and finally the boys woke up and smiled.

"WELCOME TO GALLAGHER!"they said grinning like crazy. I slapped my forehead.

**That is chapter 2 hope you like it don't worry they will be eventually pairings!**

**PERCABETH!**

**Zammie!**

**Tratie!**

**Thalico!**

**Selina and Charlie!**

**Chris and Clarisse!**

**Grant and Bex!**

**Macey and nick**

**Jonas and Liz! Please read and review. If you like the Percy Jackson series read anger to anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gallagher gets big surprises**

**This is chapter 3 hope u like it review and help me make it better, Thank you**

Macey POV

I'm so pissed right now I was always the pretty one of the school and the fasionista but everything went down when they came. I was feeling hurt and ugly and uncool since the new girls are getting all the attention. They are just beauty and we are strength and beauty combined since we are trained to fight and defend our self's.

"Nick?" I asked Nick but he was in trance watching the new girls with dreamy eyes. I poked him. Nothing. I smacked his head. Hard. Nothing. Mrs. Morgan was leading them to her office and once they were gone Nick looked at me.

"So new girls?" he asked me.

"You don't see them? Of course new girls you idiot." I said rolling my eyes. He stared at me confused.

"Why are you mad?" he asked me.

"I'm not mad. I just don't like the new girls." I said half admitting the truth.

"Why not? Have you talked to them? Plus they seem really nice." He said

"Nice? Did you see the tough looking chick had a spear? I don't know about you but it's a weapon it's meant to hurt people." I responded.

"If you're nice she won't use it on you." He responded

"How would you know?" I said

"Common sense." he responded

"Sure its common sense to bring a weapon in school." I said sarcastically.

"In a spy school it is, Macey If you haven't noticed we are in a spy school." he responded.

"Whatever." I said

"I still don't get why you are pissed." He said looking at me confused

"Then you're an idiot if you haven't noticed." I said he glared at me getting mad.

"What?" I asked

"Why don't you bring your attitude somewhere else" he responded. I glared at him.

"You didn't even say. Oh hi Nick I missed you." he said looking not mad but hurt.

"Neither did you instead you were drooling over the new girls." I said

"So I was about to say hi plus it's not like we are going out, because we are not, therefore I can stare at any girl because I'm single. So don't be jealous." He said again in angry mode.

"Well I would never date you either. I'm not jealous of them. I'm single to so I can stare at boy I want to." I said

"But…"he said but I interrupted him

"But nothing Nick I'm sorry I was mean to you and your right both of us are single so we shouldn't be jealous." I said and started eating my food.

"I'm sorry too. Can I have a hug?" He asked. I nodded and Nick wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug and when we separated I missed him scent. I smiled and continued eating.

"So where did they come from?" Grant asked

"We don't know." Bex answered. He nodded. Everyone ate in awkward silence. 

Annabeth POV

I sighed here we were. We came to this school to help fight the Circe of cavan. What I hate the most is that we have to pretend we are models. Stupid if you ask me but of course Selina loved the idea. I guess the gods controlled the mist so that everyone recognized as famous models even the headmistress doesn't know why we are here. Of course I felt like a freak wearing these clothes which were showy.

"Why are you annoyed?" Katie asked me.

"She misses Percy od course!"Selina said making my cheeks go pink.

"I do NOT!"I lied.

"You keep thinking that." Clarisse said smirking

"Shut up at least I'm not acting cranky like you since you miss Chris." I retorted

"You want come and get it Princess!" Clarisse said standing up

"Bring it on!"I said back

"STOP IT GIRLS!We ALL miss our crushes!Ok." Selina said

"Whatever." Thalia said clearly annoyed.

"Ok people relax back to the plan what are we going to do?" Katie said. Everyone turned and stared at me waiting.

"Alright so we have to spy on Cammie and figure out where the leader of the Circe of cavan is and kill her. Cammie knows something so that's why we spy on them." I said.

"And we become friends with Zach." Selina said smiling deviously

"Oh hell no we are not playing with his feelings just to get flirting!"I said loud thank the gods we were in a secret passage way so no one could hear us. They nodded deep in thought. While I was in my own dreamland where a certain son of Poseidon was included. At first I didn't want to come since Percy begged me to stay with him and have fun at camp. I thought he really liked me but I received a text message and there the stupid red headed freak was kissing Percy. Of course I decided to come and left Percy confused and hurt at camp. He practically maybe thought I chose a mission over our friendship. Percy is the exact definition of handsome or sexy. From a gorgeous green eyes to a perfect 8 pack. But of course the red head bitch had to get in the way.

Percy POV

I was in my cabin thinking. Just when I thought Annabeth liked me she had to leave to that stupid mission. But what did I do wrong? Maybe I haven't had the guts to admit to her that I was completely in love with her and I can't stand see a guy looking at her since I would burn with jealousy or that I would anything to make her feel the same way. Nico came in my cabin really grumpy that Thalia left on again that stupid mission.

"I'm fuking bored!"Nico exclaimed. I ignored him

"You look super hurt and sad." he commented looking at me.

"How am I supposed to feel since the girl that I like left me?" I said he looked at me

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?" he asked. My face turned from a sad smile to grin. I'm coming for you wise girl I thought.

**Hope you like it!Next chapter Percy and the guys will appear at Gallagher. Can I say Drama?** **Read anger to anything if you enjoy the Percy Jackson series. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gallagher gets big surprises!

Percy POV

So I practically begged Chiron to let me go on the mission as a Blackthorne Boy which he started babbling about how that our scent together will risk our lives. I was of in la-la-la-land where me and Annabeth where a couple sitting holding hands on the beach. I've grown cornier and cornier every time I think of her which doesn't help since I think of her twenty four seven.

"Percy are you listening to me?" Chiron interrupted my thoughts

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I said scratching my neck nervously he sighed.

"I said you can go but…" He said, the rest I didn't hear since I was busy doing a happy dance. Chiron noticed my lack of attention and walked away while I raced to pack my stuff.

The next morning the guys were ready. Since Chiron new they would want to go with me so he said they could come with me.

"Hey wait where are you going Percy?" Rachel's voice rang. I turned around.

"I'm going to help Annabeth in her mission." I said

"Oh don't you think she's strong enough to complete it herself?" she asked.

"She is strong enough." I answered

"Then why are you going?" she asked.

"To see her." Travis answered making me blush

"Come on Percy she left you and now you're coming for her." She said

"I want to know why and Annabeth would never leave me without an explanation." I said confident that Annabeth would never do that.

"How do you know Percy?" she asked

"She my best friend I know her." I argued hurt flashed in her face.

"I thought I was your best friend." She said and I felt guilty.

"I've known Annabeth longer I'm sorry Rachel." I said

"Is there another spot for me?" she asked

"There the spot of being my friend." I said she frowned and looked enraged

"I don't want that spot! I want to be something more important than that stupid daughter of Athena!"she yelled. I glared at her

"Rachel you will always be my friend but you will never take Annabeth spot!" I said.

"What spot does she have?" she asked

"That's none of your business." I replied

"You're in love with her right? I knew it Percy you don't even know if she loves you!"She said

"And I don't care if she doesn't love me I will still love her." I said

Bex POV

I guess one of a lot of things that I don't like about those girls are they are future boyfriend stealers so yeah Grant was talking about the tough chick for the whole launch finally while we threw out stuff away I snapped

"Grant shut up no one cares if the girl is hot or not" I said he stared at me but said nothing he knew I could easily beat him up.

"So are you guys going to glare at us for the whole time where here?" I turned to see Zach had opened his big mouth. I glared at him and he smirked with his stupid annoying smirk. I'm pretty sure I looked murderous because he laughed and put his hands up defensively while the rest backed away.

"She's going to kill him" Macey said I looked at her

"Oh yes she is" I threw myself at him and tried to punch him while he blocked it. He was distracted at something I took the opportunity to try to punch him key word tried I felt myself being lifted of him.

"What the fuck! Leave me alone!" In screamed the person put me down and I turned to see the Blondie grey-eyed. Up close she was even more beautiful than ever perfect angelic face. I'm not lesbian but she was WOW I was even thinking she would disappear in a second but she stayed there. She was observing me finally she noticed Zach still on the ground. She walked to him and knelt down

"Are you ok?" she asked him with her angelic voice. He looked at her surprised she was talking to him. He didn't answer he was too busy staring at her. Finally he nodded standing up.

"Yeah im ok thanks" he answered

"You welcome I'm Annabeth" she said

"I'm Zach nice to meet you" he said

"Nice to meet you .Well I got to go bye! See you around" she said waving walking away

"See ya around" he answered waving back smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLY! Stay tune for THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gallagher gets big surprises

Chapter5

Hope you guys love it im soooooooo sorry I made you wait for this chapter for so long. My internet wasn't working. Thank you for reading my story I appreciated

Cammie POV

The blond girl helped him and Zach was in daze of course.

"Why didn't you tell us they were models?" Grant asked

"Because it doesn't seem important there just modeling our new uniforms." Macey said.

"By the way lovin the uniform" Zach said smirking I want so bad to rip the damn smirk of his face. My mom suddenly came up to me.

"Hello there Cam dear can you let your new sisters sit with you" she said. I was about to say no since my friends were glaring at me and the boys were nodding their heads. Finally the girls nodded angrily not liking the idea. I didn't like it either but this was my mother I couldn't say no.

"Ok sure" I said. I didn't notice the new girls were hearing our conversation because as soon as those words came out of my mouth they stood up and walked up to sit with us. The Blond Bimbo sat next to me and the rest sat next to her. The other new girls didn't seem to like us. The Blondie smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Annabeth Chase from California but raised in New York" she said.

"That explains the tan and blond hair" Macey said. Annabeth nodded looking amused.

"This is Clarisse from New York" Annabeth said pointing to the tough looking chick which Grant was drooling at. She seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face in fact she didn't even say hello instead she turned around. Annabeth shook her head noticing Clarisse rude behavior.

"This is Selina from New York too" Annabeth introduced. Selina smiled and waved.

"And that's Katie from New York" Katie smiled politely.

"There is Thalia from New York" Annabeth said looking at the punk chick that had a frown on her face. Talk about rude. Annabeth seemed to know she was annoyed because she didn't bother saying anything. Annabeth looked at me waiting to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas" I said. They waved except for Thalia and Clarisse. We all waved back.

Percy POV

"You have to be kidding me I'm NOT getting on that damn plane!" I said terrified looking at the huge thing.

"Come on dude it's just a plane" Travis said

"But it's the plane of TORTURE!Zeus will kill us!" Nico exclaimed I nodded in agreement. Beckendorf sighed.

"Guys do you want to see the girls or not?" he said. We nodded.

"Then let's get on the plane and go see them." He said.

It took Beckendorf a lot of convincing and we finally were on the plane. I was clutching my seat and I looked to see Nico was doing the same. The whole time I was sending a bunch of prayers to every single god except for Hera and Ares I HATE them. They probably hate me too.

The horrendous ride was over and as soon as we landed, Nico fell to the ground kissing it. Disgusting. There wasn't a beach anywhere to splash and feel at home.

"Get up loser" I told Nico who rose embarrassed his cheek a pink tint in them .He realized everyone on the plane had seen the scene. We laughed and took a ride to the school. We looked at the school. Gallagher School. Yepp we were finally here. I used to feel excited but now I felt nervous. What will Wise Girl say? Will she be mad at me? Tons of questions but I kept on a calm face. The others weren't doing so well.

"What if Clarisse is gets mad cause were here? She could beat me up" Chris said nervously.

"Where here. We are NOT going back OK?" I said

"But what if they don't want us here?" Travis said

"Of course they want us here." Beckendorf said rolling his eyes. Yeah he was sure since Selina had cried her eyes out when they left us.

"Yeah well you are sure ,not us." Nico said. Exactly what I was thinking. I sighed

"Come one chickens. Let's go! If they don't want us we go back" I walked forward to the front door followed by the others. I was about to knock when the door opened and out came pretty woman.

"You must be the new Blackthorne Boys" she said we nodded.

"Welcome." She said

"Pleasure to be here miss" I said with my best polite voice

"Oh yes I'm Mrs. Morgan, Gallagher's headmistress" we nodded

"I'm Percy Jackson, That's Nico Di Angelo, and Travis Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez, and that is Charles Beckendorf" I introduced

"Come in then" she said and we stepped in.

Macey POV

"So how long are you staying? I mean you're not students here." Bex said

"Actually we are students here , guess you're just stuck with us" Thalia answered obviously catching on to Bex rude remark. Bex glared and the pretty punk chick. Thalia glared back surprisingly not scared.

"Guys, stop there's no need for disagreements" Annabeth said

"I totally I agree, Annabeth is so right" Nick said. Idiot.

"Shut Up Idiot" I said. We heard a loud voice.

"Oh hell no! we are staying here. I am not going back on another plane Never!" It was obviously a male attractive voice.

_Next chapter is the meeting you have all been waiting for. Stayyy tune! So excited!hope you like it._


End file.
